Wild Soul
by Three roads
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a med ward... whats new? Well the fact that hes now in the fairy tail world being treated in the Quatro Cerberus guild. What will become of the blonde Hero as he becomes part of the wild guild while he focuses on regaining his memories. Watch as Naruto fights for what he believes in all while remembering his past... Watch as Naruto's soul becomes wild. ratingmay
1. waking up in the wild

OK SO IN THE END I DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN CHALLENGE

HOPE YOU ENJOY

**R&R**

STORY START

PROLOGUE

…

…

…

A soft breath escaped his lips as he opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity. His senses began coming back to him as he heard the tell-tale sounds of common banter going on nearby although he was confused as to the barking he was hearing as well… was there a dog nearby. He tried to lift his head up so that he could see more than a wooden roof. It was not to be however as pain racked his entire body once more as he blacked out once more into a sea of emptiness.

…

…

…

The second time he woke up there was no sound to be heard as he noticed that unlike the first time he opened his eyes it appeared to be night time. After a few minutes of just staring at the roof the man decided to take a tentative sniff of the surrounding odour in the air… 'Was that sake' the man thought to himself. No it just smelt the same the blonde decided before he very slowly began to look over to where he smelt the strange odour. Once he had finally rolled to his side he found that there was a small wooden table next to his bed and on that table appeared to be a wooden mug. 'Was everything around here made out of wood' the blonde thought to himself before he began looking around the room he had been placed in.

It looked like a miniature hospital room as it had three other beds in it… all predominantly made out of wood the man sweat dropped causing pain to shot through his body but this time he wouldn't let himself blackout as he waited the pain out for what seemed like a decade to the man in the bed. He noticed that he was on the bed furthest from the door which again was made out of wood but unlike most doors the man had seen this one looked odd to him as it curved and formed a semi-circle at the top. The man's head then drifted south as he noticed the wooden planked floor as he felt the beginning of a twitch come to his eye but fought it off before the pain could come.

Slowly his gaze returned to the wooden mug that lay on the table next to him. The man then made a promise to himself that he would drink whatever the hell was in that mug before he blacked out again as his right hand began to rise slowly so as to not aggravate his body. After a solid ten minutes of slowly moving his hand towards the mug he was finally able to grasp now the question was does he have the strength to lift it? A question that was answered quickly as the man's hand began to rise with the mug attached. The man allowed himself to smirk before he realised that in order to drink the liquid he would have to sit up lest he want to choke on the stuff.

Ever so slowly he began to shuffle his body backwards as he tried with all his might to gain a seated position so that he may drink the sake like substance. After another twenty minutes of bone racking pain the man finally gained a seated expression and allowed another smirk to run across his dried up lips. The smirk however once again fell as he realised that as he had been shuffling up with cup in hand at least half the cup had fallen out and on to the floor under the table beside him.

The man then brought the mug slowly up to his nose and sniffed closely at it and was happy when he found no smells of poison. The man then slowly raised the mug up to his mouth and took a quick sip before gargling the liquid, spitting it out and waiting. Once he noticed that although his mouth was burning it wasn't because of poison but rather what appeared to be rather more concentrated sake that he was sure to enjoy. He let a soft smile return to his face before he began to slowly drink the beverage down. When he was finished he realised he was feeling rather sleepy from all the strain he had put his body through and so put the mug back on the table next to him before he began his slow decent back down so that he may lie back down and sleep.

…

…

…

When the man woke up for the third time he was surprised to see a grinning old man looking at him as he saw it was day-time once more. As the man's senses came back to him he was surprised by the outfit the strange man was wearing as he sat on a stool next to where the table was.

The man sitting on the stool looked to be of average height and appeared to be on the wrong side of fifty. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which are predominantly present at his mouths sides, below his eyes and across his forehead. His hair however contradicted his age as it rolled done to his shoulders with a dark blonde colour. Covering the man's eyes were a pair of black sunglasses.

The old man's slender figure was covered by a simple set of dark clothes, with a plain black t-shirt and pants. Alongside his plain wear however the old man donned a hat that reminded the man of those witches you hear about in fairy tales. The man had to wonder though when he noticed the red collar that was around the man's neck which had spike protruding from it. 'What, did he think he was a dog or something' the man thought to himself before he got sick of just having a staring contest with the man and decided to speak.

"…W…Wha…What are you meant to be, a dog wizard or something?" The man questioned in a croaky voice that showed he hadn't talked for quite some time. The old man just gave a boisterous laugh before his face turned completely serious.

"You got balls… I like balls" The old man said before at the sight of the man in the beds face he began laughing hard once more as he struggled to keep the tears from flowing. After several more minutes of laughter the old man finally got his wits about him as he noticed the younger man's face.

"..Hehe…sorry about that but damn that was funny… I finally get why Bob acts the way he does it's just too funny to pass up." The old man muttered more to himself then the younger boy in front of him. Said younger boy was just more confused by the old man's attempt at an apology as he was now trying to work out just who this Bob character was. The old man then stood up while sending out a hand in greeting while saying

"Greetings stranger, the names Goldmine" the now named Goldmine introduced. The younger man slowly lifted his hand and grasped the old man's stronger grip which he found ironic even if he was currently in medical bed.

"Na...Naruto" the younger man squeezed out before the older man asked if he had a second name. This caused the younger blonde to scrunch his brow in thought. 'Do I have a second name…' the man thought to himself. 'Of course I do it's…' The young man began to panic as he couldn't remember his last name… or anything other than everyday stuff and his first name. 'What is going on?' was the only thought running through his head before it abruptly ended in the form of a bitch slap.

"Tha…Thanks" Naruto stated as he shacked of the stunning force of that blow (Hehe). Naruto soon came to his senses once again however and looked over at the man who had just slapped him.

"I don't know what you have done in the past and I certainly don't know what you'll do in the future but I can see you're a man who's out on his luck and in need of a hand. Since it appears you have amnesia for now why don't you join my guild Quatro Cerberus? Where you're will always be wild" Goldmine finished with a smile. Naruto began to think about it but realised he didn't have much to think about. This old man had offered him refuge and an answer to his current problems. He just had one question

"What's a guild?" Naruto asked the question which caused the guild master to sweat drop as he face planted with the floor. When the old man got back up he decided to sit down as this would be along explanation if the boy knew as little about this world as he thought he did.

Two hours later and a firm understanding of the fairy tail world was in Naruto's grasp as he took in all the man had told him. The old man was just happy that the boy had listened to him instead of nod off like his apparent ace seemed to always do.

"So as the guild master you are the strongest in this guild right? What does it take to become one?" Naruto asked. As far as Goldmine was now concerned the boy in front of him must have been sent down by Kami itself and if Goldmine was right the boy would indeed be a powerful force to be reckoned with when he came back from injury. Tears of joy began to roll down Goldmines face while Naruto became just a little creped out by it all.

"Yes it means that I am currently the strongest of this guild and in order to become one you either need to rise to a level where I can safely say you are as if not more powerful than me then I can retire while bestowing you as guild master of this wonderful guild. Or you could make your own guild but given your current lack of knowledge I think you should go with the first option." Goldmine stated in a matter of fact tone while tears of joy continued to cascade down his face. 'Now if only I can get him to were a collar' the old man thought to himself.

"In that case I think I'll join this guild if that's alright with you?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as he began to force his body up onto his feet while noticing that he was in a medical type garb. The two grasped hands again as Goldmine simply asked

"Where do you want your Guild mark?"

END OF PROLOGUE

Ok so this is my first Naruto/Fairy tail crossover. I hope you enjoyed it

Love it or Hate it?

Let me know what you think.

**R&R**


	2. Where the wild things are

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or Fairy tail

**R&R**

Chapter 1: Where the wild things are

CHAPTER START

After receiving his guild mark across his heart Naruto was quickly taken shopping by Goldmine as he wanted to introduce their new guild mate when he was properly clothed. So the two had quickly hopped out the back window and as they began searching for something Naruto could wear they began talking about magic and how to find out which one is right for you.

"Finding what magic is right for you is a hard task as there are so many different types and styles" Goldmine told Naruto as he continued looking through the clothes in front of him before continuing

"Considering your situation however I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew a magic but have mentally forgotten how to use it" Goldmine finished his theory as Naruto merely nodded in acknowledgement before continuing through his section of clothing. After another half hour Naruto had finally finished his shopping and decided to examine himself in a mirror the shop provided in the back.

Naruto now stood at 6 foot, 3 inches and had a head of hair that resembled his fathers. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and a sly smirk on his face that meant trouble. His eyes were a deep blue that resembled the ocean.

The young man's well-built figure was clearly made for speed compared to power although it was clear he could still pack a punch. His body is what people would call perfection as it was not too scrawny but neither was he overly buff. The young man was wearing black combat boots which were partially covered by a pair of long black combat trousers which held many pockets for the young man to use. On his upper half he wore a crimson red muscle shirt that was covered with a black trench coat that was left open at the front and had a faded orange seam. Naruto had also bought a pair of black gloves which were plated at the knuckles.

All and all Naruto approved of his choice in clothing and so did the female populace apparently as Naruto and his new master walked the streets of Balsam village only to notice many of the woman they walked passed blush when they first saw Naruto as some even licked their lips.

Eager to get away from the ever more eager girls that seemed to be popping out of nowhere the two quickly made their way out of the village and into its surrounding forest. Once the two reach a clearing on the side of a cliff face they both stopped as Goldmine explained what he was going to do

"I'm going to throw you off the cliff ok." Before Naruto had any chance to even digest what his guild master had just told he found himself cursing his lack of awareness as he openly swore. As Naruto went over the edge however he had a strong sense of déjà vu for some reason or another. That's when it hit him as he cried out in pain when his head felt like it was slowly being mushed to pieces. Memories of being thrown off a cliff by a man with long white hair plagued his mind as he began to remember the power he had used that day. As Naruto was having his momentary flash-back a red substance could be seen slowly seeping out of his body as a rich demonic smell filled the air. At the same time as this was going on however Naruto was being thrown from memory to memory that held the white haired man in it. It wasn't until the blonde had reached one memory in particular that the pain came to a sudden close.

(Flash-back)

_He had been sitting… no meditating on what looked like a flat piece of rock. That was where the normalcy ended however as He soon realised that the rock he was meditating on… was on top of a spike that looked to stretch miles up from the ground._

_When he looked down he noticed a small old looking toad was looking up at him. On the left of the toad was that white haired man again only this time he got a better view of his upturned face._

_The first thing he noticed was the… red tears that flooded down the man's face. It took him a while to realise that it was just paint. He then saw just how long the old man appeared to be. His hair went all the way down to his waist and the blonde could've sworn he remembered that there was a reason for it but try as he might he wasn't coming up with anything. _

_The last thing the blonde took note of was the headband the man appeared to have with what looked like some kind of symbol on it that the man couldn't quite make out._

_Then all of a sudden the past him opened his eyes and with a bit of fright the blonde male realised they were orange and… toad like._

(Flash-back end)

When Naruto came to again he noticed that he was now suspended in the air and as he looked down he realised that he was being held up by a piece of bungee type stuff. This was when he noticed that he seemed to be slowly moving back up the cliff face as if someone was pulling on the other side. Naruto quickly got bored however and the fact that his face was being planted against the cliff face every two seconds. Naruto eventually got fed up with it all and tried to reach out for his magic. He was a little surprised when it worked almost immediately but smirked to himself in triumph none the less.

He could literally see the aura of his magic as it surrounded him. The red substance seemed to be almost fluttering in the wind before it quickly become darker in colour as the rich demonic power became more concentrated. His emotion quickly turned from ones of joy at seeing his magic to bloodthirsty as it was practically calling out for him to kill. Just before he went mad with blood thirst however his eyes began to change from the red they had become into a much more sedated orange as his sense of reason came back to him.

Having gained his humanity back he began to use his… claw like hands to help him climb back up the cliff. It did not take him long after that and when he did finally make it back up he was greeted by the sight of an absolutely stunned guild master. The two just stared at each other for a while until Naruto spoke out

"So… do you have any idea what types of magic I'm using?" the blonde asked questionably. He was met with silence however as Goldmine put on a thinking face as he began to try and work out a theory about just what type of magic he could feel the boy was using and just how on earth he had managed it. It took the old man awhile but he eventually came up with a solution that could be true as a comical light bulb flashed above his head.

"My theory is quite possibly complete bull… but if I had to guess seeing as you quite clearly have two magic's… both of which are incredibly powerful in their own right that you have somehow managed to fuse together in a way not seen by any in this world before… my boy you have created an entirely new magic and one that if trained in well enough you could shake this very world" Goldmine spoke with complete and utter seriousness in his voice. Naruto was slightly taken aback by just how serious the old man was being about his magic but quickly decided that he was right to be as such a magic could be deadly in the wrong hands.

"So what are the two magic's exactly?" Naruto asked with nothing but curiousness. Goldmine simply looked at the man in front of him as if he was assessing him before after a quick nod of his head he answered the blonde's question.

"The two magic's that you have managed to fused together are both lost magic's known as Demon-slayer magic and Toad eye magic. My theory is that you had always had the Toad eye magic and because of it forcefully given a demon Lacrima as an experiment to see if you could handle it for if you could combine two such magic's then all of the darker sides of Demon-slayer magic would disappear as you could control your blood lust with the constantly calming nature of… well nature." Goldmine finished with a slightly appalled look knowing that if his theory was correct then someone had indeed forcefully made an experiment of the man in front of him.

As Naruto mulled this around in his head he began to wonder just what the extents of his abilities were. Goldmine in seeing this look nodded to him as he knew he had made the right choice with the man in front of him who clearly didn't want power for evil purposes.

"If you're interested I have a book on both magic's back at the guild" Goldmine stated as he began making his way back out of the forest and towards his guild before a sheepish smile formed on his face as he spoke once more.

"Sorry about throwing you off the cliff by the way but it is kind of like tradition in this guild" the old man apologised. He was quickly waved off by Naruto however as he told the man it had happened to him before as he explained the fact that he had experienced a flash-back because of it. It was safe to say that the old man fell over in surprise once more before he quickly picked himself up and carried on towards his guild.

The two men were now walking back to their guild with their own individual thoughts running through their heads. One was thinking about how strong the man next to him could potentially become with the two magic's he had seen him use while the other was just trying desperately to remember who that white haired man's name was but the only name he could remember was Ero-sennin (oh the irony).

When the two finally reached the doors of the guild it was no surprise to either of them that the sound of a mid-day brawl was taking place in the middle of the guild cause after all their motto was 'Your soul will always be wild'. When the guild master opened the doors of is guild Naruto was surprised to see that the brawling had stopped mid-punch. Naruto was further astonished by the fact that all guild members quickly and quietly returned to their own devices as it showed the amount of respect they each had for their master.

That was all ended however when Naruto noticed the man sitting directly ahead of them with a mug in hand who was facing the two while finishing his drink.

The man in front of them was a tall one, a muscular build and pale skin were supported by straight black hair, which was slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it was kept in a bun. He had slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing four irregular black forms below it which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appeared to have sharp canine like teeth. Hanging from his ears was a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape was reminiscent of a gourd. His guilds tattoo was located on the centre of his muscular, exposed back.

The man's outfit left most of his torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armour plates, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armoured collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs were a baggy pair of dark pants, which end below his knees and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied to his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear the man wore dark plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles. All and all Naruto thought the man in front of him looked like he should be at some crappy costume party but he managed to hold his tongue on that one as he could sense a power coming from the man that rivalled his own current level and knew that if he were to pick a fight here and now he would lose.

"…So…" The drunk began as he slammed his mug down on the table in front of him.

"Who's the newbie?"

CHAPTER END

I hope you like the second instalment of this story and remember to **R&R.**


	3. Souls of the wild

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or Fairy tail

**R&R**

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 2: Souls of the wild

CHAPTER START

Goldmine seemed to smirk slightly as he lowered his head slightly

"Always the defiant one… what am I to do with you… Bacchus?" the old man spoke in a deep voice that commanded obedience from his top dog and ace. Bacchus just grinned however as he started to fill another mug up with that precious liquor. Just before it had filled he spoke once more.

"A man's wild soul can never be tamed Goldmine… you should know that by now. So who are you newbie?" Bacchus asked the blonde after responding to his 'masters' question. It was then that Naruto finally became involved in the conversation as he spoke his name

"You may call me Naruto" in a deep voice that held no room for argument. The rest of the guild who were listening in were surprised by the young man's conviction as he seemed to have an air of determination swelling around him… a true commander who they could learn to follow. Bacchus however just smirked as he replied

"Fishcake suits such a powerless man like yourself" in an undermining tone of voice. If the Guild was silent before then it was a graveyard now as no one dared to even breathe as they all waited in anticipation to see how the newbie would react. You could call it a rite of passage for the Quatro Cerberus guild as much like the cliff scenario it told them much about the person in front of them. It would tell them if he was a true brother in the pack or a pup waiting to be trained.

"…A year…" Naruto explained simply as everyone faced his direction.

"A year from now I will replace you as the ace of this guild not as fishcake but as a MAELSTROM" the boy raised his voice slightly to emphasise his point. The guild was left speechless, this man had just openly walked into their guild and told them all that he was going to replace their current ace Bacchus… he must be joking right? But no when each guild member looked into the man's eyes they did not see a single hint that he was joking. This man was serious but the scariest thing was… they were starting to believe him already. The voice of this man was no pup but nor was it a member of the packs… no this man in front of them was a born leader meant to be in charge.

While the rest of the guild was now looking at the 'newbie' with awe and respect Goldmine simply smiled to himself and saw Bacchus do the same before he decide to speak up.

"Then it is settled… in exactly one year from now Naruto and Bacchus will fight for the position of this guilds ace. As of this instant Naruto is an A-class mage but will most definitely be part of the S-class trials that will be held in half a year from now".

The guilds members were awed at the faith their master had in this strange man. Naruto just nodded his head to his new master before he began walking towards Bacchus but just before he made it to the stool next to the S-class wizard he spoke once more

"…And who knows… someday I may even take yours eh Ojisan" finishing with a smirk as he grabbed a mug of his own. The members surrounding the guilds facial expressions changed instantly from the awed ones they had before into a much more joyous ones as they noted that although their new member could be a serious he also knew how to have a laugh.

'Yes' Goldmine thought to himself 'This boy will become great' as the old man allowed a radiant smile to cross his face before he moved on to his office to get on with the paperwork that he needed to get done. It seemed nothing could drop the old man's mood.

After Goldmine had left everyone went back to going about their day as missions were taken down from boards and general ruff housing ensued once more. All except for two as they sat down next to each other while drinking away.

"What do they call this stuff anyway? Kind of tastes like sake" The blonde asked only to be looked at like he was some kind of alien. Bacchus quickly went about finishing his drink before he announced loudly

"This heavenly liquid is the source to all problems and was made by the gods themselves but to us mortals it is known as… BEER" while pausing for dramatic effect before he began filling up his mug again now more eager to get the next litre down his gut while Naruto just stared at him like he was crazy… but he guessed everyone had their quirks… he only wish he knew his own.

"So what kind of magic does the current ace use?" Naruto asked in a slightly joking manner. Bacchus hearing the man's tone of voice couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he jumped onto the table in front of them as he began to do a dance similar to one of the one he had seen the white haired man in his dreams do as he spoke with a passion that strangely reminded the blonde of bowls, the colour green and caterpillars whatever that meant he didn't know.

"Known far and wide across the globe I Bacchus, The Drunk Falcon, lady killer ace of Quatros Cerberus use the mighty magic called… PALM MAGIC" Bacchus finished his dance by thrusting both palms forward to emphasise his magic. After receiving an awkward clap from the blonde the drunken falcon sat down again as he down another mug of beer. When he had finished he turned his head towards Naruto before he asked a question that had every ones attention drawn.

"…So… what kind of magic do you use fishcake?" Bacchus asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Naruto could tell that this man would be a constant delight.

"…It doesn't have a name yet…" Naruto stated before continuing once he noticed the complete silence throughout the guild.

"…I use a new magic that I created that is the combination of two lost magic's known as Toad-eye magic and Demon-slayer magic" Naruto finished and although he was unsure about telling everyone of his lost magic combo he wanted to let them all know just what they were dealing with… particularly the Demon-slayer part as he was sure that wouldn't go down to lightly.

Naruto was surprised however when he found that instead of scorning him and calling him a freak everyone seemed to be complementing him on having such wild magic. Names even began to be thrown around as people tried to think of a good name for such a powerful magic. It was right then and there that Naruto knew he made the right choice about joining the 'wild' guild.

Names like 'Eye of the demon' and 'Natures demon' seemed to be floating around until all chatter was closed as Bacchus raised his hand.

"In order to name such a magic one see it first no?" Bacchus asked out as everyone nodded their heads as they could see the logic behind it. It was then that everyone began to look at Naruto expectantly once more as they waited for him to use his magic.

Naruto did not disappoint as he quickly let his magic flow out of him like a river. The guild was instantly lit up by the red glow that seemed to airily flow out of the blonde mage. Every one noticed his eyes as they changed to an orange toad like colour. Alongside this however everyone noticed how the man's hair seemed to get longer and more untamed as red highlights appeared in streaks running along his hair. The man's whiskers had become more prominent and fangs could now be seen jutting out of the blonde's mouth.

Claws sprouted out causing his gloves to brake as he sighed while feeling his feet become tighter… maybe it was time for a change in wardrobe… again. Naruto's whole muscle mass increased slightly as well as his red muscle shirt was beginning to tear as he realised that he would indeed need another wardrobe change as he began to wonder why this hadn't happened earlier when he had done it but chalked it up to him having more and more control of the magic as he became used to it.

As the guild looked on they were all surprised by the sheer power the blonde produced. He was nearly at the same level as Bacchus already for crying out loud. The thing that caught them the most though was the complete and utter wild look the magic gave the blonde as it was like he was made to represent their wild guild.

Cheers and wails of joy shot out among the guild members of Quatros Cerberus before everyone settled down as Bacchus raised his hand for silence.

"…from now on your magic will forever be known as 'Raphaim magic'" the drunk stated in a tone of formality as everyone had to agree that it was a good name for the blonde haired mage. (AN: I searched up 'What are in-between a demon and an angel' and that was one of the few results so yeah). Naruto himself couldn't find anything wrong with the name and nodded his thanks to the drunken mage.

"So what do I do now?" Naruto asked no one in particular as everyone just blinked at him before Bacchus let out a roaring laugh as he spoke once more.

"HAHAHA… Why you go on a mission of course" He spoke before he pointed a finger towards the guild masters office. Sure enough there appeared to be a board standing right next to the door so that you could grab one and sign out with the master straight away.

"He… I'll even go with you on your first mission seeing as you don't seem to know anything about this world due to your amnesia. At this everyone gawked as they never would have thought that their ace would offer to take anything less than an S-rank mission with a newbie even if said newbie was suffering from amnesia.

Naruto quickly thanked the man before he set out towards the board in hopes of finding an easy A-class mission for his first under the guild Quatro Cerberus. After a few minutes of looking one finally caught his eye as he pulled it off and showed it to Bacchus who nodded his head in acceptance before the two began to walk towards the guild masters office.

After a quick knock from Naruto the two were invited in as they were met by a thoroughly bored looking Goldmine as he dealt with all his paper work… it was hard running a guild dammit. Goldmine quickly took notice of the two before he stretched his hand out to take the request that he was sure the two were there to hand in. Once Naruto had placed the piece of paper to Goldmine he waited patiently as his guild master looked over it.

**_SLAY THE BEASTS_**

_A group of forest Vulcans have been harassing the small village of Nil close to Oak town. Help is required and accepted by anyone willing. _

_Reward: 40,000 jewels._

Goldmine nodded his head as he was surprised that someone would offer that much for getting rid of a group of forest Vulcans but signed the sheet of paper and handed it back to the two mages with his acceptance. Before the two had left however Goldmine spoke up.

"Hold-on their lads I need to submit a team name so that others will know who has taken up the mission"

The two mages just looked at each other for a moment before Bacchus signalled for Naruto to come up with the name for their team as he had named his magic so it was only far. Naruto stood there for a few moments as he rolled a few ideas through his head before he let a smirk enter his face as he simply said

"…You can call us… the drunken demons" with an air of finality in his voice. Bacchus merely smirked at the name as he continued on his way out the door with his new blonde haired partner.

As the two mages left Goldmine had to smile to himself as he thought

'Those two will become great'

CHAPTER END

I didn't really know how much a mission like that should offer but that was my best guess and if I was off know that I am sorry for that.

Hope you liked it and remember to **R&R**


	4. Nightmares of the wild

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or Fairy tail

**R&R**

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 3: Nightmares of the wild

CHAPTER START

The journey to the village of Nil was an interesting one to say the least. Naruto couldn't help but smile about how his guilds current ace acted out in front of other people. He acted so free spirited and always had a smile on his face… something that seemed to cause much headache for the blond but he didn't speak up as he could tell that this was the only time Bacchus acted this way. It was just something about his smile that just didn't seem real to the blonde.

He didn't know how he saw it but he did and although he wouldn't butt into someone else's life generally, he was prepared to do so if he had to. By the looks of it however it wouldn't be long before he talked to the 'happy-go-lucky' drunk we all knew and 'loved'.

When the two had finally arrived a day later after catching a train… causing another headache to rack the blonde's brain… they quickly set out to find the man in charge of the small village of Nil. The two were eventually given directions to the village leader's house when they were recognised for being mages thanks to the mark on Bacchus's back.

When the two arrived they were both surprised that the leader of a village would indeed live in a regular house even if the village was a small one. Bacchus being the active man he was in these situations was first to the door as he gave it three quick taps which ended up making the door dent a little every time he tapped it. Naruto could see the man had a little trouble controlling his strength and by the look on the man's face as he noticed those dents were anything to go by it was a contributing factor in the man's hidden depression… or at least that's what Naruto was beginning to think.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts however as the door in front of them was opened from the inside to reveal a middle aged man who stood with a slight pot belly sticking out. 'He really is the classic mayor type' was the thoughts of both mages as they looked on at the man in front of them.

"Ahh… you must be the mages I sent for?" the pudgy man questioned before receiving nods from the two mages and continuing on.

"Good, good now if you would come inside I will answer any questions you have before you go on your way" the pudgy man finished while gesturing that the two follow him into his house which both did without a single moment's hesitation. Once they were inside the two mages were quickly seated at what looked like a dinner table and coffee was brought round by who appeared to be the pudgy man's wife. Soon after the two mages got to ask the more important questions like where the forest Vulcans were reaching havoc and just how many there were.

Bacchus was surprised when he heard that there was at least twenty forest Vulcans involved and they usually stayed out of the small village but had been getting closer recently and the man in front of them was rightly scared that the forest Vulcans would soon do harm to one of the many villagers that lived in the small village of Nil.

So with that information and the added info on the whereabouts of the Vulcans, the two mages soon headed to the east and into the forest as they began their search for the troublesome Forest Vulcans.

It did not take long however as they both heard the loud noises of ruckus coming from not too far in front of them. Deciding to see what was going on the two quickly made to diminish their individual magic power as much as possible (something that Bacchus had quickly taught to Naruto on their way here) before they hid behind some bushes and were surprised by what they saw.

The Vulcans were all their as twenty or so of them were all lined up. What really struck Naruto and Bacchus though was the fact that they each had a look of complete and utter fear. It wasn't long after this that the two saw that they were not the only humans in the area as it soon became apparent that a female mage was the one that the Vulcans looked so frightened by.

The woman had long flowing midnight hair that flowed all the way down to her ass. She had pitch black eyes that held a twinge of insanity behind them that was accompanied be her crooked smirk that she seemed to hold. She wore a dark blue full-body suit, which was sleeveless. Underneath that a black shirt could be seen.

Resting on her right shoulder a green snake like tattoo could be seen circling its way around her arm before it stopped at her elbow. The snake had its fangs out and looked as though it were about to jump for the woman's neck. Covering the woman's feet were a pair of dark brown boots.

"Traitorous" Bacchus muttered with a sigh which caused the blond next to him to turn to him in confusion. When Bacchus saw this he sighed softly to himself once more before he quietly mouthed 'dark guild' which got a quick nod of approval from the blonde. The two would now have to deal with the added threat of another unknown mage.

Naruto was now even gladder that Bacchus had come with him as he could not remember ever doing something like this so he was thankful the ace was there to show him the ropes.

As it turned out however, Naruto soon realised that it wouldn't matter as they had lost the element of surprise and where both put under some kind of spell.

Naruto blinked but when he opened his eyes once more he found that he was no longer with Bacchus hiding in a bush… no he was somewhere that looked far more familiar but he could not place it. Naruto was surrounded by nothing but cobble stones and debris from what looked like demolished houses. Naruto, not knowing where he was decided to march forward aimlessly until he found something… anything that could tell him where he was.

Off in the distance Naruto could see a large Cliffside that appeared to have faces on it. As Naruto looked on at it he couldn't help but keel over in pain as memories began to explode back into his mind… 'That's right… he was a ninja… for the village hidden in the leaves… what? What had happened?' The blond thought to him as he picked himself up as memories continued to flood his mind. Sending him pictures of an old man in robes and a woman with twin ponytailed blond hair and a diamond attached to her forehead… 'What were their names…? Hiru…Hiruzen and… uh… Tsu…Tsunade? Yes that's what their names were' He continued to think to himself.

He remembered how he had looked up at the two of them like family. One a grandfather figure and the other was a mother/grandmother figure. He then remembered the death of… Hiruzen and felt the pain of loss once more. He remembered the time the old man had talked to him so strongly about 'the will of fire' and how the old man was one of the few people who really believed he could gain his dream… of becoming… Hokage? Yes that was it he was sure of it.

He remembered the trips he had with the man when he treated him to… the food of the gods… What exactly that was Naruto still wasn't sure of however. He seemed to only have good memories of the old man he looked up to as a grandfather.

Then his memories of Tsunade came as he began remembering her addiction to Sake and the necklace he had won off her in a bet… yes he could remember now… The woman had the worst luck in the elemental nations… elemental nations? Everything seemed to be even fuzzier than before as bits and pieces came back to him.

It appeared his good memories would have to wait however as he found the reason why the village he now remembered as his own looked so destroyed. At the very centre of the village there was a huge crater that seemed to stretch out for miles… and in the centre… was Naruto.

Only this Naruto looked absolutely bloodthirsty as he was shrouded in demonic energy with his eyes red… it was like his Demon-slayer magic… and it appeared he didn't have any way of controlling it as he bathed in the blood of his enemies who were now so few in number.

As the un-demonised Naruto began to walk forward he couldn't help the bile that was slowly building up in his throat as he looked on at the mangled corpses of people he felt he should know. As he got closer and closer he felt more and more scared to get a closer look at…himself. Splashing noises sounded from the bottom of his boots as he walked through the bloody street to get a closer view of himself and whoever was still alive and fighting him.

When he got closer he noticed that there were still twenty six people fighting his other self and with a startling show of pain he remembered them all.

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka,Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Guy, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Shizune, Teuchi, Ayame, Hiruzen, Tsunade and… Ero-sennin… he still couldn't remember the old man's real name.

All of them were there and nearly all of them were fighting his other self. Naruto couldn't help himself as he cried out for his friends to run away and live but his voice went unheard. Naruto then noticed Hinata walking up to the other him and began to speak to… it. For a moment it seemed to work as demon Naruto seemed to quieten down. It was not to be however as demon Naruto raised his right demonic arm (AN: Kind of like the Lisanna incident huh). Naruto tried to warn her… tried to take the hit himself… but was forced to watch as the demonic travelled through his body like it wasn't even their and connect with the girl he had been trying to protect.

Naruto was so shocked he couldn't look back… he couldn't look into the eyes of the woman he had failed to protect and instead choose to look into the eyes of his demonic self. When he did he was at first startled by the pure bloodlust that exuded from those red slit eyes but as he looked deeper he was much more surprised as he saw a multitude of emotions… all of them of which were gloomy at best.

He saw a deep pain in the eyes of his demonic self… as if he was being controlled by some outside (or inside) force that was making him do all these terrible deeds that he was feeling… guilty for. As Naruto looked on he noticed his demonic self, turn his head in the direction he had hit Hinata as a single tear of blood began to slowly travel out of his right eye and began running down his body.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing until he remembered about the theory behind demon-slaying and how you needed to have a demon trapped inside of you first before you could gain the use of its power…

Naruto fall to the floor as a scream of pain was shouted out at the sky… and he remembered all of it… The pain of not knowing who his parents were… the pain of not knowing why everyone seemed to hate him and how they would tell their kids to do the same. He remembered everything up until the moment where he had gained the rank of genin from one of his most precious people and older brother figure.

It was remembering that moment in particular where Iruka had told Mizuki that Naruto was not the Kyuubi but just a boy that contained it. That alone re-kindled Naruto's resolve as he stood up once more not as a boy like from his current memories but as a man who had a plan and a new resolve that could move mountains… 'The will of fire' lived on.

It was then that he saw his demon counterpart begin to fade into nothingness and as Naruto turned around he noticed everything else was doing the same… finally his worst nightmare was over and he could go back to what he did best. Protect his precious people.

As Naruto's nightmare faded around him he smiled as he was once again surrounded by forest but frowned as he noticed that he was bound to a tree with a special kind of vines… no, snakes that seemed to be draining him of his magic while wrapping themselves around the tree to make sure he didn't escape them. When Naruto looked up he noticed that Bacchus was in the same position as him only the ace was still stuck in a dreamlike state although to Naruto it looked like he was experiencing a nightmare of his own.

Judging by the sweat that was rolling down the man's forehead and the way he was tossing and turning Naruto could tell that the man was probably dreaming of what had made the man so depressed lately.

As Naruto looked around more he noticed that they were being guarded by about ten Vulcans who stood up straight about twenty metres away from the two. To Naruto the only difference between the faces of Bacchus and the features of the Vulcans was that the Vulcans looked to be wide awake although gripped with fear.

Then it clicked for Naruto as he realised that the Vulcans must have had the same experience as Naruto and Bacchus only they were all kept awake throughout it. Naruto wondered if this was the doing of the female mage he and Bacchus had seen before they blacked out and wondered if it was some form of rear magic that took hold of your deepest fears and put them on display… kind of like genjutsu Naruto remembered as he thought of Kurenai and her tree binding genjutsu's.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming from his right and as he turned his head he was met with the shocked face of the woman he had seen before he blacked out.

"How did you escape" the woman asked him as shock seemed to roll on out with her voice…this was the first person to ever brake out of her nightmare prison and it was quite confusing to her that it had been the no-named mage to do it while an S-rank mage was still 'fighting' it.

Naruto just looked at her shocked expression and grinned.

"I found my resolve" he spoke to her in a sage like voice that totally went against his fox-like grin.

CHAPTER END

OK so just to clarify, Naruto only remembers fully up to when he becomes a genin. As for after that he only remembers the people listed and small trivial facts about them: such as Kurenai and her tree binding abilities.

Cool so that ends another chapter. Next time will be the other half of Naruto's first mission. Will he be able to escape his predicament with Bacchus? Will he find out Bacchus's dark secret? And will he be able to stop this mysterious woman of nightmares?

Find out in the next instalment of 'WILD SOUL' and remember to…

**…R&R**


	5. Nightmares of the wild part 2

**Magorshane:** I see your point and will probably get round to upping the tempo a bit in the first chapter. In terms of the guild master just handing over a position in his guild, I say you have too little confidence in the Quatro Cerberus master as he is much the same as Makarov but I digress that I should have explained the old man's thoughts better

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or Fairy tail

**R&R**

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 4: Nightmares of the wild part 2

CHAPTER START

The woman just looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded look. 'What kind of answer was that' she thought to herself before turning to her other prisoner. She let a victorious smirk roll across her face as she noticed the tell-tale signs of the man facing his worst nightmare. After a few moments of just staring at the quivering man's face she turned around to face the blonde haired mage once more.

"Sooo… you going to tell me how an average mage brakes out of my nightmare-magic while the ace of his guild remains trapped" the woman said in a slightly insane voice that promised pain should he not answer her questions. Naruto merely looked at the woman for a moment before he replied.

"I already told you, I found my resolve… and for that I thank you" Naruto spoke in a smooth voice before his fox-like grin returned full force as he noticed the confused and disappointed look the woman now sported. Said woman was in a state of inner turmoil as she began to wonder why this blonde mage in front of her… was thanking her for putting him in his deepest nightmare… it just didn't make any sense to the woman.

"I'm Naruto by the way" the blonde spoke in a joyful voice that further confused the woman. The midnight haired woman then turned away from the 'strange' mage who remained restrained as she faced her other victim who still remained in hid nightmare-like state. A dark smirk crossed her face as she watched such a renowned man struggle and sweat before her.

The woman simply stood there staring at the struggling ace until she was broken from the sight by an annoying humming noise coming from behind her. When she did finally turn around she was 'blessed' with the sight of her blonde haired prisoner as he began humming a song she had never heard before with a stupid look running across his face.

When said blonde realised he was being noticed he let a mental smirk go off as he initiated his plan to save his friend.

"Hmmm… hmm… Hey I was wondering if you could send someone into another's nightmare?" Naruto asked in an extremely dumb sounding voice which only received a slight confused nod before he continued in a more irritating tone in hopes of getting the insane woman angry.

"Haha… then you should send me into Bacchus's nightmare so I can break him out of your weak ass magic as easily as I did myself". To say the woman was now pissed would be the understatement of the century as steam seemed to shoot out of her red ears in a comical fashion before her magic began to build up and she shouted out

"Yeah well let's see it then" in a high pitched voice before once again everything turned black for Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

When Naruto woke up again he quickly made sure of his surroundings as he began to look around what he presumed to be Bacchus's worst nightmare. It was with this thought in mind that Naruto took on a look of confusion as he appeared to be in an average everyday house… similar to the one he had seen when visiting the village leader of Nil.

As Naruto took a closer look around however Naruto noticed that this was no ordinary house. The house itself was in a design that was completely new to the blonde haired man as it seemed to speech tradition and honour. As Naruto looked through the house more he began to compare it with type of clothes that Bacchus wore as many of the archways seemed to relate to it.

What really brought Naruto's attention however was a picture that seemed to be displayed proudly near the front of the house. By looking at the picture Naruto was stunned to see a younger version of Bacchus who was dressed very formerly and had his arm around a beautiful woman of Asian descent who looked to be a year or two younger. Behind the two obvious lovers stood a proud looking older couple of which he could only assume that they were Bacchus's parents due to key features the pair shared with the man.

Naruto then continued his path towards the front door as he began to hear a commotion coming from outside.

When he opened the front door however he was shocked by what he saw. While it had been all cosy and nice back in that house, it appeared to be the exact opposite outside as Naruto realised that the road in front of him should never be that red.

Laid out in front of the blonde was the type of red carpet he would never want to walk down and he had to distract himself from the blood curtailing screams that filled the air. The sides of the carpet where the clinching point for the blonde though as mutilated corpses seemed to guide the 'red carpet' in the direction he would need to go. Naruto then forced his body forward while being careful not to slip as the squelching left much to be desired.

The blonde was at it for what felt to him like hours before he made it to a scene that would scar him for life… that's if he hadn't been already.

Bacchus was there except he didn't seem anything like his normal self at all. It was obvious that the man had fallen to his knees as Naruto could see the blood soaked tears trailing down the poor man's face. His arms were trembling as they tried with all their might to keep the man from toppling over in defeat… the man's sense of pride was strong.

Bacchus was surrounded by a sea of dead… Naruto would have to guess enemies as they all seemed to be wearing the same torn purple cloaks with a weird symbol etched on the back of it. It was hard for Naruto to see what the symbol looked like with all the blood but he managed to put a few together to come up with what he thought it was. A black plus sign with equally black cartoon looking thumbs up in both the right and left top corners. The bottom of the plus was connected to the back of a bird without legs or feet (AN: will put the actual guild symbol on my profile).

Naruto's attention then went just in front of the ace of Quatro Cerberus… it proved to be costly for his stomach as even after all he had seen so far this was the first that made him puke in disgust.

Tied to a cross each stood all three of the people who were in the photo other than Bacchus were dead as a single man stood in front of the three while directing an insane laugh towards the defeated form of Bacchus.

Naruto could now see his Ace was about to fall as the last of his strength was about to fail him… he knew he needed to act. The blonde man tossed safety aside as he sprinted across the blood towards he first true friend since he had woken up (If going through all this together didn't make you at least friends then Naruto didn't know what did). Once he arrived he skidded to a stop in front of his guilds ace as he made sure that the blood flew off to the side.

The blonde could now see the look on Bacchus's face and somehow found him familiar with it. It was the face of a tortured soul that was about to brake… the face of his childhood… when his mask was gone… and he was alone. 'That's it' the blonde thought to himself 'I need to show him that he is not alone… that he still has friends that will stand by him'.

It was with that thought in mind that the blonde stepped forward and did the same thing his Ojisan always did for him when he was feeling down. He simply knelt down next to the man before he enveloped him in a hug that contained all of his love and friendship in order to show Bacchus that he was no longer alone.

Naruto quickly noticed the tension that was flooding through the aces muscles, telling him that Bacchus had recognised his gesture. It wasn't long before Bacchus began to rise once more and as his blood crusted face came in to view, Naruto was happy to see a sad smile as the man simply mouthed 'thank-you'. It took him a while but with the help of Naruto the man was able to stand once more… shaky as it was.

Naruto was glad to see Bacchus standing even if he could only do it with his help. He knew that he would have to do more than a hug to show the man he was there for him however if he wanted them to be freed from this nightmare but in order to do that he would need to understand more about the situation.

"… What… What happened here?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Bacchus just stood there staring straight into Naruto's eyes for a moment before he chuckled darkly to himself before he spoke.

"… To think that I haven't even known you a week and yet I am ready to tell you more about the darker side of my personal life than even the master who I have known for years… Even if this is some kind of never ending nightmare and you are not even a real person… You are an interesting one Naruto…" The man then paused for a while as his weak and broken voice seemed to echo around the ever growing darkness of his worst nightmare/memory.

"… It was about ten years ago now… I was sixteen and engaged to be Wed with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen… but it was not to be as when I left one morning to… to deliver an order from a nearby village, a dark guild known as Ghoul spirit attacked my village while I was away… when I returned I found the village in a similar state to what you are seeing now… the… the only difference was that my pa… parents… and Fiancé… were still alive… but barely clinging to li… life… I… I fought and ki…killed so many… but just before I got to my fut… future wife and family… they were… ki…kill…killed… by that man… the master of the dark guild and the soul cause for my nightmares…" Bacchus then began choking on his own tears for a while until he managed to get control of himself.

"… What… What happened after that?" Naruto asked in a low voice and you could tell he didn't really want to hear the answer to his own question.

"… He… He tol… told me wha… why they came…" at this point Bacchus broke down in tears once more but was able to get control of him quickly before he continued once again.

"… He told me that I was the reason my soon to be wife and parents were now dead… he… he told me that they came for me… and my power"

It hit Naruto like a tonne of bricks as his own vague memories of a group of people in black cloaks with red clouds… 'What were they?'… They had been chasing him for his power as well… he could remember… the one that were after him had… had killed his loved ones as well… Ero-sennin, Asuma-san and even his Ojisan were all killed by members or former members of the group that was after him for his power.

"…I… I am the reason their dead" Bacchus stated with a tone of finality in his tone of voice.

Naruto then remembered his own reaction to the deaths of his precious people… particularly with Ero-sennin, 'Why can I not remember his name' he shouted to himself in his mind. He knew what Bacchus was going through as he remembered all the small things that the man did on the trip over as he always seemed to be overly shy about doing anything with strength… with his power.

Naruto remembered both Shikamaru and Iruka having a talk with the boy about it afterwards and remembered how he broke out of it… however because of the situation Naruto figured that Bacchus would need a much more forward 'talk' that was straight to the point and just as brutal as it was affective.

"… I… am the reason for their deaths…" Bacchus repeated in an utterly defeated tone as the insane laughter of the master of Ghoul Spirit only seemed to get louder as Bacchus became more and more broken.

That laughter was abruptly broken however as a demonic roar flowed out of Naruto's mouth before a swift fist lodged itself into Bacchus's gut as the man was lifted into the air before he was grabbed by his throat and was made alert by the share amount of killing intent directed in his position.

When Bacchus looked up he was proud to say that he only shat himself. Now right up in the aces face was none other than Naruto however gone was his normal appearance as the man took on a much more demonic look. The previously blondes hair was now a crimson red that matched the colour of his slit irises. His whisker marks were now much more prominent and Bacchus could literally feel how the now demonic Naruto's hands had turned into claws… the only thing that seemed to stop the ace from wetting himself as well was the fact that the boy seemed to still reign command his demonic powers and seemed to be able to ignore his growing blood-lust.

**"You are NOT the reason they died" **Naruto screamed at the man. This was enough to garner the aces attention but before the man could work out some form of retort ending in how he was in fact the reason why his fiancé and parents were dead, Naruto continued in a demonic voice that would make even the dragons rethink attacking such a foe.

**"You cannot find yourself accountable for the deaths of those precious to you as they were killed by another. Do you really believe that your parents or fiancé would want you to do this to yourself? All you are doing by blaming yourself for their deaths is letting that bastard win (**Naruto states while pointing toward the master of Ghoul Spirit**). By doing so you are disgracing your families honour and proves you are not worthy of the title 'Ace of Quatro Cerberus'.**

That last little bit seemed to get to Bacchus as a true man was not a man without his honour.

"I STILL HAVE MY HONOUR" Bacchus yelled back at the demonic Naruto. Naruto himself merely chuckled to himself in a slowly decreasing demonic tone until eventually he returned to his normal form once again.

"Then prove it" Naruto said in a strong but airily quite voice before he chucked the man in the direction of the master of Ghoul Spirit and stood back to watch the fireworks that were sure to come. 

CHAPTER END

So sorry about the rather abrupt ending but I wanted to make the first mission into three chapter to demonstrate its importance as well as not being too different in the chapter length. Good for character development to.

Now Naruto's pairing with Kagura will stand as a single pairing no matter what but in the cased of Bacchus… I'm open to suggestion however at the moment I am leaning towards a Bacchus/Cana pairing in that regard. PM or leave your pairing in a review. I will put a poll up soon as well

Until next time **R&R**


	6. Nightmares of the wild part 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or Fairy tail

**R&R**

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 5: Nightmares of the wild part 3

CHAPTER START

Naruto stood aside as he watched as Bacchus, for the first time since the deaths of those precious to him, found his resolve. A smirk graced the blonde's features as he noticed a rekindled fire that shone in the Aces eyes.

Bacchus rose to his full height in front of his nightmare ever since that fateful day… it was time to take control of his life once more and come to grips with his inner demons. Breathing out slowly he allow his right foot to slide backwards as he got into a stance known and feared all throughout Fiore. The insane laughter coming from his opponent only seemed to dampen further and further as the Ace's resolve grew stronger.

'Why didn't you save me… you have disgraced this family… you are weak' were the constant thought being projected through Bacchus's head but he didn't allow it to get to him as his resolve stood strong. The thought soon changed to that of 'I love you… you've made us proud… you are strong'.

Every step the man took the closer he became to his goal… his freedom… his happiness.

When he reached the now quivering monster in front of him he gave it a critical eye before he spoke.

"You are my inner demon no more"

Just like that the dark world he had been trapped in opened up in a sea of white as all the good parts of his life came to the fore front of his mind, from his first beer at the age of four to meeting Naruto and all of his most precious moments in between. Bacchus couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down his face as all his most precious memories appeared in front of him and he only had one man to thank for all of this… that could come later however as of right now he still had to deal with that troublesome witch of a woman.

The light soon decapitated as the real world came back into the sight of the two mages and as they did so they realised that it was already the night and no one seemed to be around… then it hit them both.

The village

The two made short work of their binds with their magic before they set a course for the village they were being paid by to protect. Egged on by the sound of an explosion the two mages kicked it in to overdrive as their adrenaline shot to new heights.

When they arrived they were happy to see that the Vulcans under the woman's control had only reached the outskirts of the small town and quickly ran to intercept them. Arriving quickly they set about breaking apart the Vulcan lines.

A few short minutes later the two mages had finished the last Vulcan of while making sure that no one from the village was hurt. Their smiles of victory soon ended however as they felt the very air around them seemed to grow colder as an insane laughter seemed to come from every direction as a mist rolled in.

Naruto once again felt a pain in his head as memories shot through them as he was reminded of a time in his past when this had happened… something about a C-rank gone wrong… in wa…wave… something… his resolve… he knew there was a connection between this mist and his resolve… but what was it.

The insanity continued as the woman seemed to start taunting them, asking them where she was and told the two they should split up and search to find her… of course they didn't do that cause it would be stupid but you get the point.

Naruto looked over to Bacchus who he could barely see with all the mist when he noticed the sake bottle attached to his waist and felt an overwhelming want to puke as the strain of remembering was almost too much as hi eyes scrunched up in pain… something about a fat old man with a drinking problem came to mind… what did he call himself again… T… Tazuna… a master… um… bridge builder… and just like that Naruto's memory of his first mission came back to him with… Kakashi… Sakara… and um… someone who's hair looked like a ducks ass.

He remembered he had got mad at a boy younger than himself and run off into the woods… how he had trained himself in anger until he fell asleep… and when he woke… there was this girl… no boy who he had helped gather herbs… before they talked about what makes you strong… he remembered finding out about who the boy truly was… and his sacrifice for his 'master'… he remembered what had made the boy with such conviction… such loyalty to the one he considered precious… and how he had sacrificed his life for the one he considered his father.

He remembered how his own conviction… his own beliefs had been solidified at that very moment.

Those who abandon the mission are scum… but those who would abandon a comrade are worse than scum.

To protect those most precious to you is where true strength comes from.

Those were his beliefs… those were his teachings… and together they are his mantra.

Naruto opened his eyes once more and saw that Bacchus had come over to check on him but before Naruto could do anything but widen his eyes he noticed a knife flying directly for Bacchus's back and it was too late for him to do anything about it as the weapon ripped into Bacchus's back. Then everything went red.

A monstrous roar sounded out leaving everyone with in hearing distance to quiver with fear as Naruto fought a losing battle against his more demonic instincts which were calling for blood. They might have gained it to if it had not been for the very cause for his demonic personality coming to light.

Bacchus's hand was currently pushing through the corrosive magic that was surrounding Naruto and the now red eyed blonde could see the pain it was causing his… friend… his precious person… what has he done.

After realising what he was doing Naruto quickly regained control of himself by pumping his toad-eye magic throughout his system and quickly regained himself. He looked down at Bacchus's hand to see the damage he had done and quickly found himself feeling guilty at the burnt mark he left on the man's hand in front of him and knew it would leave a scar. But what drew his attention soon after was the shear amount of blood that was coming out of Bacchus's wound and Naruto knew that unless he did something the man in front of him would die in a matter of minutes.

So Naruto tried something, he decided that if his demonic energy was so corrosive and his Toad-eye magic was meant to essentially be the opposite of that, he decided he would attempt to use only his Toad-eye magic but without the threat of losing himself he was finding it excessively hard to gain his nature type magic.

With the added stress of needing to do it quickly Naruto was finding himself in a bit of a bind and the insane laughter that seemed to echo from everywhere around them wasn't helping a bit.

What did he do in his memory to get this power again… meditation yeah that's it? But it was a lot easier said than done as he now sat cross legged next to the form of his newest friend and precious person.

The seconds went by at a gruelling pace for the blonde as he had to thank every god out there that the crazy woman hadn't attacked again. Then all of a sudden he felt it, the very nature around him was now coursing through his veins… the power he felt was extraordinary and he had to clear his head once more from his thought before he set about trying to use that nature to stop the bleeding and heal his friend.

When he placed his hands of Bacchus's wound he heard the man grunt but pushed forward anyway as he knew the man's life was on the line and he didn't have the time to be cautious. Naruto then started to inject his nature energy into the man who he had become so close to in his short time in since he woke. He was surprised as it seemed to come out in a green kind of aura that reminded him of his former teammate but quickly fought those thoughts off as he could not afford to do anything that might lead to him being able to heal his friend… for if he did he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself.

Naruto was glad to see that after a few more seconds the blood coming out seemed to slow down before it stopped altogether but Naruto knew he was not done healing but it was at a level where he could live. It was then that the insane woman decided to attack once more but because Naruto was currently immersed in the nature surrounding him he saw it coming a mile away.

With a swift turn the blonde quickly redirected the knife that had been thrown before he stood tall and waited… he knew exactly where she was and exactly what she was doing… but she didn't need to know that as he continued to look lost on where she was. Her insane laughter was really beginning to grate on his nerves and he was beginning to get a little reckless but just before he thought he could take it no more he felt her coming straight for him and prepared himself for the attack that was sure to come.

He did not have to wait long at all as her first strike seemed to come at him which he was able to block before his vision began to get fuzzy as he saw his friends dying around him and he gasped as he felt a pain in his stomach area but when he looked down he saw nothing that indicated that he should feel pain.

An insane laughter filled his ears once more and he knew this was the doing of that woman as he went about trying to find a way to get out of this nightmare as he felt cuts begin to form all over his body. She was toying with him, that much was clear to the blonde but it also gave the man the time he needed to figure a way out of his situation.

It was then that he remembered something that he had been taught by… Ero-sennin… was he took away all his energy before expelling it outwards all at once.

"KAI"

The shout was heard by all those within the small village as Naruto broke his way out of the insane woman's magic. When that was done he quickly grabbed the woman before he threw her to the side and away from him leaving her to hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Naruto was surprised when it looked like the girl wouldn't be getting up again but just as he began to turn around he felt the girl get up and run at him. When he turned to meet her however he was shocked when he noticed that instead of bee lining it for him, she seemed to be heading straight for Bacchus.

He then quickly set about putting everything he had into speed so that she would not be able to harm his still injured friend. He could see that he wasn't going to make it however and so in a last ditch effort he jumped for all he was worth.

(Insane woman pov)

Blood was gushing down my hands like I had planned it would but that was not what scared me the most… no it was the man in front of me… the man who had managed to break out of my magic not just once but three times… the man who continues to confuse me to no end… Why would he take a blade that wasn't meant for him? Why wouldn't he just let me kill the already injured man and use that as a distraction to kill me? God knows I would rather die than go back to that… that monster. With so many questions and no answers to come by I just stared into the man's eyes and was shocked. His eye held no malice or hatred for stabbing him… no they were filled with saddened understanding and was that pity… Why? WHY? WHY? WHY?

"Why?" I spoke accidently before clamping my mouth shut while wondering how that managed to pass out of my lips.

He just grinned at me before he spoke with a deep voice that held nothing but conviction.

"Because he is precious to me"

Those six words rocked my sense of reality… I had never meet someone who would sacrifice themselves for another person and until now I had thought that such acts of selflessness were only found on T.V. yet here was a man who challenged all my beliefs to the extent he was willing to sacrifice his life to prove she was wrong. 'Maybe… just maybe he could save me' I thought before dismissing it 'he doesn't even know my name… besides why would he risk so much for a stranger… especially one who had just stabbed him through the stomach… again'.

My shock came back however when the man in front of me uttered but three words.

"I forgive you"

**CHAPTER END **

**AN:** Now in terms of Sasuke well let's just say the memories Naruto has of him will be key in a later part of the story which is why he is only remembered by his hair style.

And in terms of the of the Insane woman, well I currently have a plan for her to become the third member of the 'drunken demons' and a little sister figure in the eyes of both Naruto and Bacchus though more so with the former. This will then lead to former conflict between them and the 'monster'. Should be fun but what do you think… write it in a review.

I know the ending was a little weird with the whole pov of the Insane woman but I thought it was the best idea for me to get her real thoughts across and thus make it easier to explain her situation and past which is much like Haku's from Naruto… kind of looks like her to… heh woops.

Oh yeah currently in the poll for who Bacchus gets with is a three way tie… so get on and vote for who you wish for him to be with.

**R&R**


	7. A Wild addition

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN Naruto or Fairy tail

**R&R**

Thanks for all the reviews

He is using magic sorry if it seems otherwise.

Chapter 6: A Wild Addition

CHAPTER START

"I forgive you"

Those simple words seemed to cause a lapse in time as complete silence radiated out around them. Nobody moved as everyone… even Naruto was trying to understand what he had just said.

That moment soon ended however as everyone was brought back to the world by Naruto's grunt of pain due to the fact that his stomach was currently impaled on the end of the woman's sword. With a gasp, the woman quickly pulled her sword out of Naruto's stomach.

Blood was now gushing out of the blonde's stomach as he desperately tried to heal himself by gathering his demonic power and pin-pointing it over his stab wound like he remembered from when he was a kid. He was now fighting to stay conscious for as long as possible because he knew that as soon as he blacked out he would be in serious trouble as since he controlled his demonic power he couldn't hold it while he was unconscious…yet.

Try as he might however he soon found his vision growing darker as the sobs of the woman in front of him became dimmer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was with a heavy start that Naruto awoke to the startled appearance of his would be killer. He smiled to himself as he realised she must have helped him in some way. As he got his bearings straight he forced himself to sit up much to the woman's horror. A mirthful smirk crossed the blondes lips as he realised the one who had almost killed him was now worrying about him extensively. He brushed that thought away however as he had more important things to find out.

"Where's Bacchus" he asked the black haired woman. For a quick moment he could see a look of guilt cross the woman's features before she told him that the man would be fine… he would just need rest now as although Naruto had healed the man he did not have the restoration that the blonde had surprisingly kept… he would have to look into it later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It was just a day later when the trio left the small village on their way back home after grabbing their reward. It didn't take all that much convincing from Naruto to get the girl to go with him and Bacchus back to Quatro Cerberus and as for Bacchus himself… he didn't really care for the ace's thoughts anyway.

Over the course of the trip the three became closer than any thought possible as they each discussed their own likes and dislikes. It became very apparent to Naruto and Bacchus about the life the now named Lily Redfox had lived previously. Naruto noticed to that Bacchus seemed to stall for a second when he heard her last name and Naruto's curiosity was peaked once more when Lily announced her dream to find her brother… Naruto would have to talk to the drunkard later.

Naruto was distinctively reminded of the feministic boy he had meet during his first real mission when he listened to Lily's beliefs and although he saw some truths behind fighting for your loved ones… A master is not a loved one that a 'tool' should love. He was glad to see the girl's opinion on life slower becoming brighter the more time she spent it with him and Bacchus and for that he was happy.

It didn't take long for the trio to return home and were glad to see a warm welcome on their return even if there were a few questioning glances at the 'new girl'. Once they managed to push past their fellow drunkards they managed to make it to their 'masters' room where they simple barged in through the door which only confused Lily further.

In their haste to talk to the 'master' about the mission and a potential new recruit the two men took no heed in knocking before entering and for this the pair would be scared for life.

Standing their right in front of them was the scariest sight either of the two men had ever seen. Goldmine was at full height… wearing nothing but his collar while attempting and failing to rock out to some music that he had playing through some headphones. It was safe to say, that day would be forever remembered as the day Quatro Cerberus's two most powerful mages… fainted on the spot.

It was a full hour that the two remained unconscious as their brains worked as fast as they could to erase any and all traces of that particular scene.

When they did finally awake they were both surprised to find out that Lily had already told Goldmine about everything and got the Quatro Cerberus insignia on the side of her left shoulder. Goldmine then went on to tell the two mages that she would now be the third member of the team known as 'the drunken demons' and listed as a A-rank mage until she can prove herself worthy of an S-class status along with Naruto.

After that the day went by fast for the new team as a big celebration was held for the new member that drowned everyone in alcohol as not many ended up leaving the guild that night due to being knocked out from drinking too much.

It was just breaking dawn when Naruto finally decided to confront Bacchus about Lily's brother and the man did not look surprised once the blonde brought it up.

"… Gajeel Redfox is a mage of Fairy Tail… well he was a mage of Fairy Tail before he along with the majority of Fairy Tails more powerful mages disappeared one day when they were having their own version of S-class trials… A lot of guilds have gone out looking for them or any signs of the island where it was held but always came up short. That was almost five years ago… still… they could be alive…"

That was a lot to take in and Naruto silently decided to agree with Bacchus's judgement and not tell Lily about her brothers situation for now… he wouldn't tell her until he knew she was ready. Other than that Naruto was forced into realising that he still knew next to nothing about Fiore and its history and promised himself that alongside training he would make sure to touch up on it.

And touch up on he did of the coming months Naruto strained his very soul as he put next to all his effort into studying Fiores history alongside training with his Raphaim magic as well as the two magic's that made it and as he delved into his magic it only seemed to confuse him more and more.

He just couldn't understand how it was the demonic side of his magic that although corrosive was also able to heal not only his wounds but others as well. Other than healing he had been happy to gain more control over his demonic magic as it seemed to go up along with his power every time a tail of demonic magic was formed behind him. He had often wondered to himself just how many tails he could obtain and how much power he would hold.

His Toad-eye magic was also coming along nicely as he now felt more in tuned with the nature surrounding him. His sensing ability had also gained a little more distance but the key factor was he was beginning to understand the make-ups of peoples magical aura's and could often depict what type of magic they used from that.

His Raphaim magic had taken on most of his praise however as he looked like a total bad-ass while using it. Whenever he used it his features would quickly take on a wild and rugged look that sent the ladies sprawling as his whisker marks became more prominent and his hair became longer as streaks of red shot through it. His eyes would take the colour orange but if you looked close enough you could see the crimson red in behind.

He grew fangs that bordered poking out and gave him an incredibly menacing look that turned all his smiles into smirks. His entire body was surrounded by a light shield of see-through crimson that formed three tails behind him. Naruto now wore an orange muscle shirt that showed of his impeccable physique with a constantly opened black trench coat that opened up in a 'v' shape at the back in order for his crimson tails to roam free.

Claws peaked out of fingerless gloves which had a metal bar running across his knuckles. For pants he wore long loose black shinobi type pants which were loaded with pockets. Strapped to his leg was a kunai holster which was packed. Naruto had also taken it upon himself to learn how to use the Kusarigama (Basically a chain with a chain attached) which was now tied around his waist when Goldmine had suggested he learn a weapon of choice in case his magic ever got to low or was taken away from him and so seeing the logic he did so. On his feet he now wore shinobi sandals that allowed for his clawed feet if he entered this mode.

Alongside looks his Raphaim magic is also coming along at a reasonable rate although combining the two near opposites is hard he is managing slowly.

Training wasn't the only thing improving for the blonde as he found his reputation and relationships had been growing as well. He had picked up the name 'Crimson fox' judged on his looks one mission and it had stuck with him ever since.

He and Bacchus had quickly become great friends and often found themselves betting rounds of beer over everyday occurrences… much to lily's ire.

Lily had become a little sister type role in the eyes of both Naruto and Bacchus who often played the big brother role by beating off would be contenders for her heart and there weren't to many left who would dare try and approach her anymore.

Goldmine had become almost like a grandfather type figure to Naruto as he often spoke words of wisdom to the young man as he secretively dressed him for the taking over of his role later in life.

Naruto had also found friends in a number of other guild members such as Rocker, Nobarly, and War cry among others.

The months had gone by rather quickly for Naruto but the mage could now say that he was prepared for the S-class test that was coming up next week. The people who were going to be competing this year had already been named and consisted of Naruto, Lily, Rocker, Nobarly, War cry and Jager. The only real pain was the fact that Naruto needed to find a partner for the event and because Bacchus was already S-class he wasn't allowed to be.

Lily had been lucky enough to find some girlfriends within the guild and had already asked one by the name of holly who was a low A-class support mage that used guns magic.

It seemed as though everyone had found a partner but him and the deadline was closing in.

Just when Naruto was about to throw in the towel on finding a mage that could complement him within his guild he lucked out in the form of a mid A-class mage who returned from a week long mission only to hear the disappointing news that he hadn't made it to the S-class trials.

This would be rectified however as Bacchus pointed the kid out to Naruto who was more than happy to go find out more about the boy before making his decision.

When he arrived at the boys table he was surprised to hear the boy who looked no older than six-teen question in a defeated tone.

"Come to gloat about how you got into the trial and I didn't?" Naruto stood still for a moment as he tried to process what the depressing boy had just said. The moment soon ended as Naruto quickly called out.

"… NO… no I just came over to get to know you better as I haven't really been able to these last few months… so… uh how about I introduce myself?" he questioned at the end and continued after a nod from the boy.

"Hi I'm Naruto or 'Crimson fox'" That got the boys attention but before he could speak up Naruto quickly carried on with his introduction.

"… I like ramen, my friends, this guild, my Kusarigama and my magic. I dislike traitors, rapists and people who hate what they do not understand. My hobbies consist of training, eating and drinking contests, pranks and making bets. My dreams for the future is to one day be this guilds master before I settle down with a family… though hopefully the family starts before my rain as master."

The sixteen year old boy just looked up at the man in front of him with awe and wonders before he quickly got over it and began introducing himself in a now ecstatic manner that brought a smile to Naruto's lips.

"… My names Mace Law and I like my friends, my mum, the guild and my magic. My dislikes are the same as yours. My hobbies are pranks, training and generally being awesome. My dream for the future is to one day become a wizard saint and top a guy called Makarov in my brand of magic."

Naruto's smile only seemed to grow as the boy in front of him talked about himself as it almost seemed nostalgic.

"… So I take it you're the son of Risley Law from Mermaid Heel… hmmm but what magic do you use?" all he got in response however was a smirk as the boy quickly ran outside beckoning for the blonde to follow.

When Naruto did he found the boy leading him out of the village and into the forest and just when Naruto was about to question the boy he noticed him stop in the middle of a clearance before he smirked at the man and did something the reminded Naruto of the Akimichi from back home.

Mace seem to grow and didn't stop until he was as tall as the trees surrounding him before he began to shrink back to his normal size before he ran over to Naruto with an ear splitting grin.

"That was Titan magic although Makarov was said to have been able to grow as big as a small island so I still have a long way to go if I want to surpass the old geezer but I'm going to do it. So what did you think?" the Boy asked.

"What do I think…? I think you're going to the S-class trials as my partner is what I think."

Naruto turned around and was about to walk off when he heard a strange bang from behind him before he looked back and saw Mace lying down with his face in the dirt. Naruto just smiled fondly however as he picked the boy up and tossed him over his shoulders and began heading back to the guild while thinking.

'Yup definitely a good choice of partner'

CHAPTER END 

**R&R**

Thanks for reading.

Age:

Naruto: 25

Bacchus: 27

Lily: 21

Mace: 16

Kagura: 24

Cana: 22

Risley: 39

Goldmine: 62


End file.
